


NYC Is A Small World

by lazarwolff



Series: OMG They Were Roommates [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarwolff/pseuds/lazarwolff
Summary: Rosa finds that her arch nemesis has crashed in her flat.





	NYC Is A Small World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/gifts).



“It was hard, tracking you down,” Rosa’s arch-nemesis says, examining her nails. Beside her she has a roll of crackers that she must have taken from the pantry while she was waiting. Rosa rolls her eyes through her superhero mask, and takes it off. “Don’t look too impressed or anything. No questions for me? No ‘how did you figure out my super-secret identity?’”

“I’m not attached to this one. I can be living in another part of the city before the sun rises,” Rosa says. “Nothing better to do today? I thought that bank heist would have kept you busy.”

“The bank heist was a ruse so I could do this without you getting in the way, obviously,” Gina says. “You are really off your game these days, Ro-Ro. Getting tired of truth and justice?’

“Don’t call me Ro-Ro. You know my real name, so use it,” Rosa says, and sits down in her invaded living room. “Here to kill me? I’ll give you one try.”

“You are so extra, Diaz, it’s exhausting.”

“You can stay,” Rosa says. “I’m making dinner. Don’t steal anything, if you can help it.”

She shrugs off her jacket and unhooks her bra from under her shirt, letting it drop to the floor. The best policy with Gina (supervillain name ‘Lady Satan,’ but Rosa isn’t ever going to call her that) is to ignore her until she realizes she won’t get attention and then goes away. This works seventy-five percent of the time, and usually the other twenty-five is bank heists and the like. Outlast Gina until she’s bored. It’s a good, simple solution.

In this case, Gina is perilously close to outlasting Rosa. While Rosa pushes some eggs in her frying pan and slices bread for the toaster, Gina crunches more crackers and looks over her shoulder.

“I don’t like eggs,  _ Rosa,”  _ she says in a sing song voice. “Do you have any cheese?”

“I don’t have cheese,” Rosa says. Gina laughs.

“How do you leap buildings in a single bound if you’re not getting your protein?”

Rosa rolls her eyes, thinks about her no-killing rule very critically, and then continues cooking her eggs.

“I always figured you would have more to do on a night off,” Gina says. “When I found your address I was all like ‘this can’t be right! Rosa’s gots to hang out with her superfriends at the super-clubhouse or whatever, not living like a sad bachelor…’”

“I like my peace and quiet,” Rosa says pointedly. Gina nods.

“Me too. People are irritating AF,” she says. “Your company, though, I don’t tire of that. Maybe you’ve noticed the heists have been better lately?”

“I haven’t noticed,” Rosa says. “Do you want salsa with your eggs?”

“Ya though,” Gina says.

“So what’s the real reason you’re here? Annoying me to death isn’t going to work.”

Gina sighs, and fiddles with her fork.

“Honestly, the supervillain gig is getting a little old,” she says. “I’ve pissed off too many mad, bad people on ‘my’ side, and I don’t feel too safe in my underground lair lately. I was hoping you could protect me? Or put me up for a couple of days until I can remind everyone who they’re fucking with.”

“I should be bringing you to the cops,” Rosa says. “Not hiding you.”

“I see your point, but consider- You’ve already made me dinner,” Gina points out, and grins when she sees Rosa’s look. “Let me sweeten the pot. You’ve been tired, and I’m great at wearing people down. Well, if you give me immunity from the cops and protection from the real bad guys, the ones who kill, I won’t get up to any shenanigans you need to concern yourself with. I know you could use the break, after that alien invasion thing.”

A whole five months in zero-gravity. Rosa’s body is still working out the kinks. Rosa crunches on a corner of toast, and nods.

“You don’t cook in my kitchen, you don’t have super-villain meetings here, and you sure as hell never track me down again after this,” she says, stabbing each point with her fork.

“Sold, to the lady in the leather catsuit,” Gina says, holds out a sparkly to shake. Rosa shakes.

“I’ll get the guest room ready,” she says.

The headache starts as soon as she finishes laying the quilt over the bed. Rosa sits down heavily and clutches her forehead, though that doesn’t help with these. She doesn’t know how long she sits there, but it’s long enough for her unwelcome houseguest to notice and come in.

“Hey,” Gina says softly, and sits with Rosa. “Are you okay?”

“Space messed with my eyes,” Rosa mutters. “I haven’t been able to use laser vision lately, just because it really hurts. But the laser builds up and I have to just… it just feels like a bad migraine, no big deal.”

“Migraines are a huge deal,” Gina says. “You heroes are always so martyrrific, it’s sickening. Let me help.”

She gets up and turns off the lights, then her hand is on Rosa’s forehead, and a dull heat emanates from it.

“Lie down,” she says.

“Why are you helping me?”

“It’s going to cut into our girls’ nights if you’re miserable and hurting all the time,” Gina says with a roll of her eyes.

“Sure.”

“What! It’s true.”

“You’ve never told the truth in your entire life,” Rosa says, eyelids getting heavier. The warmth of Gina’s hand is actually helping, and she wants to proselytize a little bit, remind Gina that there are positive applications for her powers and she doesn’t just have to be a firestarter, but soon she’s asleep.


End file.
